Rayne's Only Love
by SinDeepMyWickedAngel
Summary: ((yes yes I know its not a crossover but there was no actual category for BloodRayne....))


Rayne's Only Love  
  
Sin Deep My Wicked Angel  
  
Legal Notice Thingy: Ok now I do not own BloodRayne or any rights to it. These are property of Terminal Reality. Ok! Now that that's done lets get down to business shall we? Lets just say that when Mynce and Rayne caught up to Wulf at the end of the game- Rayne broke the gate just before Mynce's death at Wulf's hand (quite literally), and saved Mynce and then killed Wulf and Beliar..blah blah ,blah, now! Lets see what happens with our two heroines.  
  
------------------------  
  
Rayne sighed softly, running a hand through her blood red hair. Her pale blue eyes wandered from the lavish hotel window out to the streets outside. Her mind wandering to the mission at hand the next night.  
  
"Lovely isn't it Rayne?" came a soft, demanding voice from the door to the room.  
  
Rayne turned to Mynce, and tilted her head slightly. "Lovely isn't the word I'd use...I sometimes really hate mortals and their desire for progress."  
  
"Then what would you use?" said Mynce, crossing her arms and sitting on the queen size bed in the corner of the room.   
  
"Disgusting, filthy, crawling with winged bloodsuckers.." murmured Rayne, scowling at the mass of mosquitoes at the window. Mynce chuckled from the bed. "Now ,now, some of them are friends of mine."  
  
"I bet.." Rayne snapped, turning to Mynce. Mynce smiled and paced across the room, running her fingers along the walls. Rayne made her way to the bed and sat down, crossing her legs. She ran her hands along her leg, straightening out the black silk gown adorning her body.  
  
Rayne groaned and leaned back on her elbows. "When is she getting here Mynce? I'm hungry."  
  
Mynce turned the corner from the bathroom and straightened out her own red gown. "Come Rayne...patient love, she'll show."  
  
"This was your idea you know.." said Rayne "I don't understand why we don't just go into town and feed....you and your fetishes."  
  
Mynce laughed and sat down beside her, running a hand along Rayne's leg. "Its your fault you know."  
  
Rayne smiled and ran her hands along Mynce's shoulders, ruffling up her gown. "How so?"  
  
Mynce pressed her onto her back and laid down on her side beside her. "You remember the first mission you were assigned to with me?....Before Louisiana"  
  
Rayne stared up into Mynce's pale eyes and ran a crimson nailed hand across her cheek. "New York wasn't it? We were assigned to destroy a slaughterhouse of vampires and halflings."  
  
Mynce's smiled faded slowly as her mind drifted off into her memories of that night.  
  
"Rayne! Rayne! I found them.. Rayne get in here!" Mynce screamed as she retracted the blades strapped to her arms. Her eyes wandered among the ravaged female bodies around her- they were her sisters, her mentors... her friends. They lay in horrible positions, arms and legs contorted in inhuman like positions, broken bones and shattered souls littered the ground amongst their own blood. Mynce dropped to her knees and ran her fingers, trembling, through a child's hair.. her beautiful green eyes lay rolled back into the young vampire's head staring at Mynce like a last cry for help.  
  
Mynce's eyes traveled through the child's soft red hair and down her ravaged body. Her chest was barely budding and her fangs were hardly visible- as though the child had never fed before her death. Her chest was ripped apart, and burned at corners as though these beasts knew how to stop regeneration. The child's legs too were broken , and her body was almost absent of form, like liquid. Her regions were ravaged and Mynce felt the pain of the poor child's rape and murder. Mynce covered the child's eyes, closing them before beginning to cry herself.   
  
Rayne ran down the narrow hallway of the eastern warehouse were she last heard Mynce's voice. Her eyes wandered among the bodies of the slayers she and Mynce slaughtered and fed from. Rayne slowed as she reached a thick steel door, broken in two parts, and scattered among the floor. Mynce sat on her knees sobbing softly amongst the piled and scattered bodies of the young and old vampires and halflings.   
  
Rayne snapped her wrists back, retracting the blades on her arms. She walked up to Mynce slowly, getting onto her knees behind her. Rayne slid her arms around Mynce's shoulders and around her chest, leaning her head against Mynce's shoulder. Being a halfling she could never truly experience Mynce's pain for her pure blood sisters and halfling cousins. Though her pain too surged through her.  
  
"Oh Mynce...I'm so sorry..are there none left?" whispered Rayne.  
  
"None..." said Mynce.  
  
Mynce turned around in Rayne's arms, her eyes full of tears and pain. She brought Rayne closer to her and held her tightly against her.  
  
"Rayne..." she sobbed  
  
"Shh...Mynce..don't speak..w-we got them..our sisters are at peace now." Rayne said softly into Mynce's ear, trying to hold back her own tears. Both at seeing her fallen sisters and watching her friend and mentor break down infront of her.  
  
Mynce wiped at her moistened eyes as Rayne snuggled closer to her.  
  
"Comfortable Rayne?" Mynce asked, running her fingers through Rayne's hair absentmindedly.  
  
"MM... very." whispered Rayne, running a hand along Mynce's chest. Mynce smiled and lifted Rayne's chin with her hand and stared deeply into her eyes. They laid their for countless minutes until a knocking at the door broke their concentration.  
  
"That must be her.." said Mynce with a smile as they both stood and made their way to the door.  
  
Mynce turned the finely crafted silver handle of the double doors to find a young Creole girl at the door. She was around 18 or 19 and was obviously new to the hotel as she tried to balance a cart of towels and sheets. She pushed the cart into the room and glanced to Mynce nervously as she shut the door behind her and locked it.  
  
"Y-you two ordered turn down service right?" the girl asked in a heavy accent.  
  
Mynce smiled and walked up to the girl pushing the cart slightly out of the way. "That's right." she said, glancing to Rayne. Rayne smiled as well and walked infront of the girl, glancing her over. Mynce ran her hands along the girl's back while Rayne stared into her soft eyes, keeping the more hypnotic effect of the vampire's stare so that the girl wouldn't move.  
  
Mynce unbuttoned the girl's blouse slowly, as Rayne pressed kisses along her flesh.  
  
"So..whats your name love?" whispered Mynce, nibbling softly on the girl's ear.  
  
"Ma-Maria.." she stammered as Rayne began to unclasp her bra after disgarding her blouse.  
  
Maria closed her eyes and leaned back onto Mynce and sighed as Rayne took her small breasts into her hands and massaged them, rubbing her nipples between two fingers in each hand. Mynce smiled watching Rayne and whispered into Maria's ear.  
  
" Like that?" she whispered.  
  
Maria nodded slowly and snuggled into Mynce.   
  
"Good..beacuse its the last you'll ever feel." Mynce snapped back sharply, giding a hand across Maria's neck and bringing her soft lips to her flesh, burying her fangs into her. Maria's eyes fluttered open and closed before she choked out her final breaths and collapsed onto the floor.  
  
"Damn it Mynce," muttered Rayne, watching Mynce drop the girl to the floor. "Did you have to feed from her now? We could have still played with her."   
  
Mynce smirked and stepped over Maria's body, to Rayne. "Now who is the one with the fetish?"  
  
Rayne smiled and wrapped her arms around Mynce's waist ,staring curiously (and hungrily) at the excess blood on her lips and chin, before pressing her lips to Mynce's, cleaning up the spilt blood. She ran her fingers across Mynce's lips and chin and licked them clean.  
  
Mynce unbuttoned Rayne's gown and let it fall to the floor atop Maria's body. She ran her hands along Rayne's shoulders and pressed her lips against the soft skin below her neck and on her shoulders.  
  
"Mynce?" whispered Rayne, watching her friend with great curiosity and some discomfort as she kissed on Rayne's shoulders, running her hands along her back. Rayne bit her bottom lip, as her discomfort slightly grew - the only time that either one's lips were anywhere near each other was when they cleaned any excess blood off one another.  
  
Mynce said nothing but looked into Rayne's eyes, quelling her discomfort. Rayne leaned into her and held her friend and teacher lovingly. They stood there for a moment, dwelling in the beauty of each other before Mynce lead Rayne to the bed and laid down on her back. Rayne straddled Mynce's chest and ran her fingers down Mynce's gown, unbuttoning the wooden toggles on the red silk. She disregarded the gown onto the floor by Maria and ran her fingertips between Mynce's breasts.  
  
Mynce closed her eyes and whimpered softly, shivering under Rayne's touch. "Please don't toy with me Rayne." she whispered, though Rayne wasn't listening as she leaned down and ran her tongue up and down Mynce's chest, trailing random kisses on her abdomen and breasts.   
  
"Damn it Rayne!" snapped Mynce, grabbing Rayne's hands and bringing them to her breasts, rubbing them together in a circular motion, giding Rayne to pleasure her in anyway she could. Rayne watched Mynce with curiosity and desire- she had never made love to a woman, and was ignorant of how to do it. Mynce noticed this however and let go of Rayne's hands, letting her do it on her own. She rubbed and kneaded on her chest for minutes until Mynce gripped the back of Rayne's head and brought her down to her chest, letting Rayne take a nipple into her mouth.  
  
Rayne bit and nibbled on her nipple while continuing to rub and knead on her other breast. Mynce moaned softly, arching her back and running her hands up and down Rayne's back. Rayne sat up and brushed away a few strands of hair that fell infront of her face, her face no longer shone with a bland paleness but she carried a faint pink blush under her eyes and on her cheeks. Mynce smiled softly and sat up with Rayne now straddling her waist, she ran her fingers across Rayne's collar and kissed on her shoulder.  
  
"How sweet...you're blushing." grinned Mynce taking advantage of this rare emotion for vampires. This , of course, caused more pink to flush into Rayne's face.  
  
Rayne got off Mynce and crawled to the top of the bed, leaning her head against the pillows and running her arms behind her head, against the headboard. Mynce smiled and crawled over to Rayne, before leaning into her and taking one of her pert breasts into her mouth, sucking and biting softly on her nipple. Rayne moaned softly and ran a hand through Mynce's hair. Mynce grabbed Rayne's other breast in her other hand and kneaded and massaged her breast sharply, causing Rayne to arch her back and rub her legs together.  
  
Mynce leaned into her, pressing soft kisses on Rayne's chest and breasts before trailing them down farther to her legs. Mynce spread Rayne's legs and ran her tongue along both of Rayne's inner thighs. Rayne sat up slowly, her breathing labored heavily as she watched Mynce.  
  
"Mynce, I--oh god!" she moaned and laid back as Mynce slid her hand into Rayne's red mesh panties, and began to rub two fingers against her lips. Mynce stopped and slid Rayne's panties down her legs and around her ankles, letting them fall to the carpeted floor. Rayne bit her lip and watched Mynce run her tongue against her lips, and began to rub her own breasts while Mynce played with her.  
  
"God, you are such a slut." murmured Mynce from between her legs.  
  
"What do you mean?" whispered Rayne, breathlessly, still rubbing on her breasts- proving Mynce's point.  
  
Mynce grinned and glanced up at her. "I hardly touch you and your pussy is a fucking swamp." Mynce didn't give her a chance to respond as she buried her mouth against her pussy, slipping her tongue in and lapping at her folds teasingly. Rayne moaned loudly and rubbed her breasts sharply, pinching her nipples as she was played with, pausing for a moment to run her hand through Mynce's hair. Mynce's finger found Rayne's clit and massaged it as she ate her pussy out. Rayne was uncontrollably bucking, grinding her sex harder and harder against Mynce's face. Just before Rayne reached a climax, Mynce stopped and crawled over her lover.  
  
Rayne looked into Mynce's eyes longingly and whispered. "Why did you stop?" Mynce kissed Rayne softly and ran her hands behind her head. "I have an idea, spread your legs."  
  
Rayne did, slowly, and Mynce positioned herself just ahead of Rayne, sliding her legs alongside Rayne's into a scissors position. Mynce moaned as she and Rayne bucked and rubbed their pussies together, softly at first, then harder and harder , their moaning turning to soft screams.   
  
"Oh god... Mynce! Im gonna,- ah!" Rayne moaned, cutting herself off as she arched her back as she reached the peak of her climax, Mynce was close to follow. They laid there for a few minutes, exhausted, Rayne moreso than Mynce. Mynce smiled to herself and climbed back up to Rayne, pressing her lips to her lover's neck and shoulders before pulling the already ruffled and cum stained sheets around them.  
  
"It will be sunrise soon.." whispered Rayne looking to the clock on the wall, it was 4:30am.  
  
"Shhhh Rayne, let me just rest and hold you for just a little longer." Mynce said, snuggling into her shoulder and closing her eyes, never wanting to leave her love's side. 


End file.
